Mafia Round 03
Theme Mafia Round 03 features the theme Bleach hosted by iStark Night 0 An Emergency Captain’s Meeting was called, and all the captains gathered for a meeting. There has been reports of ryoka inside of the Seireitei. I will send a group of you to deal with this matter. He instructed which captains were assigned to this mission and let the others return to their barracks. All the captains assigned to the mission left in separate directions. During the Night the captains were all still out looking for the ryoka, when a man with bells approached an ice man. “I’ve always wanted to fight you, what do you say we have a little match” the man with bells said. The other man tried to reason with him but was no use, and the man with bells charged at him. The ice man tried to fight back but all his attacks were useless to this bell man, and was quickly defeated. The bell man said “that was no fun at all, my training is tougher then that” and walked away. In another part of the Seireitei, 2 other captains were having a heated argument when one of them drew his sword. The other captain flash stepped right in front of the captain and place his hand on their sword. “Can’t be havin’ any of that now can we” said the man. He opened his eyes, drew his sword, and slash the other captain, in a matter of seconds leaving the man to bleed to death. “Bye bye captin’ ” he said and left. With That, Lelouch Vi Britannia, a Freezer '''and apart of the '''Town '''has been killed at night. Aizen Sousuke, a member of the '''Town '''has been killed at night. Day 1 Day ends in '''No Lynch. Night 1 There was still no sign of the Ryoka, and all the captains were out gathering information that could be useful. Some gained valuable information while others couldn’t gain anything. That was the least of their problems, however, as 1 of the captains fell into the darkness. Nobody has been killed at Night. Day 2 Day ends in a''' No Lynch.' Night 2 The Hunt for the Ryoka was still on, when the bell man came across one. “Finally we found one of you” He said and charged at them, but was blocked by a shield and they got away. On another part of the Seireitei, a coughing man awoke a sleeping man and said “why are you sleeping in a place like this, there are ryoka running lose, you should be more careful”. The sleeping man responded “Don’t worry about me, you should worry about yourself should you really be out in your condition?”. The coughing man replied “I’m fine, you can go back to sleep if you want I’ll stay here to make sure no ryoka attack you in your sleep”. With that the sleeping man went back to sleep, however, the coughing man drew his sword and assassinated the sleeping man. Additionally, another Captain Fell into the darkness. With that…. The Doctor, a '''commuter '''and apart of the '''Town '''has been killed at night. Day 3 DotDotDot, a '''Researcher '''and apart of the '''Town '''has been lynched. Night 3 As the hunt for the ryoka continued, fire pillars shot up from the ground trapping everyone in separate parts of the Seireitei. Trapped inside of the fire, the coughing man wasn’t able to get to his medicine and ended up dying . With That. Tony Tony Chopper, a '''Dying Cop' and apart of the Mafia '''has been killed at night. Aizen, a member of the '''Mafia '''has been revived. Day 4 Mav, a '''Role Blocker, and apart of the Town has been lynched. Night 4 Having been denied again, the bell man was getting more and more angry and went off to make a kill. He came across a man with hat and clogs, and the man with bells struck, however, was blocked by a shield once again, and his target escaped again. Enraged even further, the bell man started to break the walls so he would be able to move quicker, so he could find somebody to kill. A man with a moon sword was watching a man move in the shadows and chased him down but was interrupted by a member of squad 4. When the man with the moon sword checked back the man in the shadows had vanished. A man with a mask was approaching 1 of the ryoka, and caught them from behind and consumed them, killing off the ryoka. With that…. Shadoken, a protector '''and apart of the '''Town '''has been killed at night. Day 5 Mr.Ree, a '''RoleBlocker, and apart of the Town '''has been lynched. Night 5 After the events of the previous day, everyone turned their attention to Aizen. The man with the Bells and the Man with the Moon sword set out to kill Aizen, however, the man with the bells was stopped by a member of squad 4 for an update, and the moon sword man was interrupted by the man with the mask. After the man with the bells got away from the squad 4 member, he came across a man twirling his sword. This man slashed the air, and the man with bells got cut. After a few more slashes the man with the bells finally fell, dead. With That, Aikidoka, a '''Bloodluster '''and apart of the '''Town '''has been killed at night. Day 6 Myman58, a '''Vigilante and apart of the Town '''has been lynched. Aikidoka, a '''Bloodluster '''and apart of the '''Town '''has been revived. Night 6 Kenpachi got up from his previous fight and said “As if something like that could kill me, and walked off to kill Aizen. On his way he was approached by a member of Squad 4. “outta my way” he said and slashed right through the squad 4 member, leaving them dead, and continued on his way to Aizen. Kenpachi found Aizen and started to charge, and Aizen replied “oh, you weren’t dead, you have incredible durability” From behind Kenpachi, a man with a mask showed up and slashed a sword through Kenpachi. Kenpachi swung his sword behind him and the masked man dodge it , and Aizen slashed at Kenpachi. The damage was too much and Kenpachi finally died. Shinji was out approaching Ichigo, and just like before he was twirling his sword. Ichigo had no idea why Shinji was slashing the Air, but soon realized as slashes were happening to his back. Ichigo fell to 1 knee. As he was about to die, he saw Aizen in the shadows, who gave a smirk and walked away. With That Aikidoka, a '''Bloodluster '''and apart of the '''Town '''has been killed at night. Veritas, a '''Doctor and apart of the Mafia '''has been killed at night. TaNKeD, a '''Hero and apart of the Town '''has been killed at night. Because the Town has no chance of Winning , Kara-San, a '''Investigaor and apart of the Town '''has been killed. Nuc3lar, a '''Snake, and apart of the Town '''has been killed. Limit, a '''Copier '''and a member of the '''Mafia '''has Won. Xiraiya, a '''Vote Negator and a member of the '''Mafia '''has Won! Valleyman, a '''Recruiter '''and a member of the '''Mafia '''has Won! Winners In Mafia Round 3 there were 3 Winners: *Limit *Xiraiya *Valleyman Aizen 1.png|Valleyman Shinjib.png|Xiraiya AA.png|Limit Category:Mafia Rounds